


Dealing

by MaidenofIron157



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M, read the author's note for details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: based on a half-prompt-half-headcanon from thedenofcaseywolfe from YEARS ago on tumblr: "When Riddick first took command, the breeder was in such a state at the loss of the young convert- Kyra had he called her?- that he seemed disinterest in his new position. As First Among, Vaako took control and gave commands in the breeder's stead. He also took it upon himself to watch over Riddick, who stayed in his quarters for the most part. Of course he wasn't expecting the breeder to pull him down into his bed the one day, apparently out of his funk and looking for some company."





	Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put this in the drabble series but I think its too long? either way here you go
> 
> ALSO in this riddick like,, threatens vaako to find out why he's doing what he's doing. if you're not okay or comfortable with threats of rape (though riddick was never planning on following through with it; its obviously still skeevy), don't read this

Riddick didn’t get _sad_ very often - in fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt sadness, had gone through genuine, heartbreaking _grief_. Carolyn’s death had left him more furious than upset, and Imam… well. Jack - Kyra - she was a special case. He’d been honestly affected by her death. The fact that she’d died to keep him alive had just made it cut even deeper.

It had left him out of sorts for days - longer than he should’ve been, especially with him in a brand new environment surrounded by people who wanted him dead. And that was another part of it, he was sure: having been thrust into this position against his will. Having to be in charge of an entire death-worshiping army, all of it happening within the span of a few minutes. It had left him reeling, then horrified, and _angry_ , before he’d finally just gone numb.

He had a very sinking suspicion that he’d be dead already if a certain commander hadn’t been on top of things.

Vaako, the one responsible for Kyra’s death - although, even Riddick knew that wasn’t true. He knew that if things had turned out differently, he _would_ be blaming Vaako, but instead, he was just at a loss; after all, _he_ was the one who’d been sent to kill him. By all rights, he should be a bit pissy that the ‘breeder’ he’d been sent to kill had usurped his boss and taken over his people.

But no. Vaako was actually very polite, very kind, and very gracious. Almost the complete opposite of the stoic military officer he’d first met. Riddick didn’t know if it was because he was now effectively his boss and could order his execution at any time, or if it was because he was trying to get on his good side to lull him into a false sense of security, or if it was something else entirely, but whatever it was, Riddick wasn’t complaining. Well, not yet, anyway. He was still trying to work through his emotions (something he hadn’t done in a while), and he pretty much just felt like hiding under a rock for however long it took to get back to normal, but rocks weren’t available in the Necromonger fleet, so he had to settle for burrowing in his (holy shit bigger than any he’d seen) bed in his new quarters. In fact, the only thing he’d done since taking over this freak show was remove them from Helion Prime and make sure Kyra’s… body was taken care of, _properly_.

Vaako took care of everything else for those first few days. He dealt with the troops, he dealt with the nobility, he dealt with meetings and the training and, strangely, the assassination attempts. You’d think that there wouldn’t be that many within the span of a few days, but no, there were at _least_ five. Usually, Riddick would’ve dealt with them himself just fine, but in the state he was in… depending on the number of people against him, he honestly wasn’t sure if he would’ve won. But Vaako had decided, instead of dooming him to his fate, to protect him and get rid of the traitors himself. He usually only heard about them as retellings from Vaako afterward, when he’d show up in his quarters for one reason or another. According to Vaako, he’d simply caught them talking about overthrowing the new Lord Marshal, and, as First Among Commanders, had made it his duty to fix the problem. Also according to Vaako, it was quite the show every time. The one time someone had tried to ambush him in his quarters, Vaako had just-so-happened to be there, and they hadn’t even gotten far enough inside for Riddick to see them, but he’d heard the ass-kicking, and had snickered to himself about it later.

When he’d reflected on it and realized that that was actually _genuine amusement_ he’d felt, he’d had to reevaluate just a little bit.

It was after that one particular instance that he decided to test it. Vaako’s _loyalty_. If he was doing it to betray him when the time arose, if he was actually doing this for his Lord Marshal and just his Lord Marshal or for his people or his faith or _what have you_. So, the next time Vaako entered his bedchambers to bring him his food (“poison prevention”, he called it), the lights were off. Riddick had been on the bed, watching his reaction, and although the other man had stiffened, clearly on the defensive and out of his depth with the change in their routine, he’d still made a valiant effort to navigate his way (slowly) across the black room without a second thought.

It made Riddick want to snort, but he refrained in favor of lighting the lonely candle on his bedside table. Vaako very nearly slumped with relief, but held back at the last second, and continued walking to Riddick’s side with much more confidence, now that he could see where he was going, if only just. Riddick simply remained silent, waiting for him to set the tray down before acting; he grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto the bed and rolling over on top of him in two seconds, too fast for Vaako to react with more than an “oof!” and some instinctual struggling, followed by much more obvious struggling, but Riddick just kept him pressed to the mattress with his body weight, watching him curiously. “If I were to strip you and fuck you right now, what would you do?”

That made Vaako snarl at him. “I would spit in your face.”

Riddick hummed, considering. “But wouldn’t you be obligated? Y’know, me being _Lord Marshal_ and all.”

Vaako bared his teeth at him. “I don’t care whether you’re Lord Marshal or not - “

 _Wrong choice of words._ “Bullshit.”

Riddick swore he could see a vein on Vaako’s head become much more prominent, but he continued before Vaako could open his mouth again; “ _You_ are a slave to your faith. It’s all you care about. You’re gonna sit here and tell me you don’t care that I’m Lord Marshal? You don’t care that I’m your _leader?_ Why the fuck else would you even _fucking bother -_ “

“So you’ve pinned me to your mattress because you don’t know why I’ve been _helping you?_ ”

 _Nailed that one on the head didn’t you._ Riddick wasn’t supposed to have gotten so incensed as to give it away. He narrowed his eyes at Vaako, then sat back up on his haunches. “Get the fuck out.”

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, the other man said, “No.”

“ _No?_ ”

"No.” Then he pushed himself fully upright, inches from Riddick’s face. He had to keep himself from shoving Vaako away the moment he did, and settled for scowling. “I’m helping you because you are Lord Marshal and it is my duty, yes, but I’m also helping you because you deserve it, and need it. You have been in quite a… state, since your companion died.” At these words, he looked away, seemingly ashamed. “I assume she was very important to you. I am sorry for bringing her aboard.”

Riddick gave him a once over. “So you’ve been sucking up to me.”

Vaako blinked at him. “I… am not quite sure what that means.” At his next words, he shrugged. “I am helping you because I want to. No one else was going to. I did not want to see you fail. I _do not_ want to see you fail.”

Riddick scoffed, shifting away, planning to hop off the bed and kick Vaako out so he could eat in peace. “Gee, that’s a nice sentiment.”

Vaako’s eyebrows knitted together, and he grabbed Riddick’s wrist to keep him on he bed. Riddick considered breaking his hand to get him to let go, but decided against it. “It is the truth. _You_ were the one to kill Zhylaw. You gained your position fairly, from a coward unworthy of it. Just because the rest of the armada wants a Necromonger in charge doesn’t mean one should be.”

The look he was giving him seemed meaningful, but Riddick didn’t dwell on it for long. _So he’s been helping me out ‘cause he thinks I’m the one ‘strong enough to lead the Necros to greatness’. Sounds like he’s been hanging out with that damn Elemental too much._ “Can I eat now?”

Vaako took the digression in stride, realizing Riddick didn’t want to talk anymore and accepting it easily, and moved off the bed. Riddick slumped back down against the pillows with closed eyes and crossed arms, preparing to wait until Vaako left to eat, as he usually did, but instead felt the mattress dip in front of him. When he squinted an eye open again, it was to see the Necro in question sitting with the tray in his lap, pouring a cup of tea from the jug he had.

“What are you doing?”

“Feeding you.”

Riddick opened both eyes, at that. “Feeding me.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t need to be fed.”

“No, you don’t.” And that was that, apparently. Vaako wouldn’t take no for an answer (strange, considering Riddick had forced him into a painfully unnerving position just moments earlier - although, Riddick had used it as more of a scare tactic than anything, and now felt really shitty about it, since Vaako now seemed _totally fine_ ), and so, Riddick had to deal with being hand fed by his second-in-command. I mean, it was _nice_ , but still: kind of demeaning.

After the tray was empty, Vaako got back up, and Riddick felt himself become oddly bereft. That transformed into a minuscule sense of hope followed by childlike excitement when Vaako simply placed the tray back on the bedside table and turned back to him with a smirk and a “you know, under other circumstances, I _would_ strip and fuck you.”

That made Riddick’s brain go from ten to a hundred. “Oh?” He was surprised he even got that out.

“Indeed.” _That asshole and his voice._ “In fact, I may just be convinced if I’m asked nicely.” _Ohhh, that asshole._

“Will you please strip and fuck me?” _Or let me fuck you, I’m not picky._

“Why, _certainly_.”

And he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> my tags on this on tumblr are "I JUST REREAD IT AGAIN #IT SEEMS REALLY WEIRD TO HAVE IT GO FROM AN INCENSED ARGUMENT #TO A MUCH CALMER INTIMATE SITUATION #TO A THEN CONSENSUAL SEXUAL SITUATION #BUT OH WELL ITS DONE" so uh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hope you enjoyed y'all


End file.
